


The Boss

by Chasyn



Series: The Butterflies [4]
Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Butterflies, Butterflies in your stomach, Claire being Claire, Drabble, F/F, No Dialogue, Short, Soulmate Symptoms, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, You get butterflies in your stomach when you meet your soulmate, Zara is a patient saint, claire is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15517326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: What butterflies?  Just too much caffeine.





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRareKaysenGrant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRareKaysenGrant/gifts).



> The Claire one was the most fun one to write so far. That is weird. Isn't that weird? It is weird.

Claire felt the butterflies. Of course she had. The moment she saw the applicant sitting outside her office. She stared a moment at the young woman with the dark hair and pretty eyes. Her gaze dropped to the nervous twinge of a smile on those delicate lips. But Claire dismissed the butterflies as indigestion the moment they fluttered. One too many shots of espresso in her coffee that morning. She'd amend her routine tomorrow and see if one less would correct the issue. If it persisted.

She blinked, suddenly aware she was staring at her applicant. She didn't really have time for an interview anyways. This girl would do. Her stomach fluttered again as she turned for her office door. She grimaced at the unwelcome sensation as soon as her back was turned.

She brushed it off, though. And for a week straight, brushed every instance of fluttering off. Too much stress, maybe. It couldn't be the caffeine anymore. She'd completely cut it out by the second week. The third week, she tried changing her diet. More greens, more water, less fat, more fish, no sugar. She was having increasing trouble concentrating, too. She constantly had to ask her new assistant to repeat herself. Claire hardly heard her. She'd just smile and nod at whatever Zara said, feeling dumb.

A full check-up from the doctor found nothing wrong with her ears. Or her brain, stomach, or any part of her body. Cholesterol, blood pressure, blood sugar, iron levels. Not a thing She was in top shape. Nothing was wrong.

She increased her yoga routine, double it. She started walking in the morning instead of kickboxing. Maybe more fresh air, more stretching, more light workouts. Maybe less workouts all together. Maybe vitamin supplements. She would try just about anything to get rid of the constant feeling in her stomach and her inability to focus.

Zara was waving at her, a smile on her pretty lips. They were painted a light shade of pink today.

Claire blinked. She tried again to focus on her assistant, on something other than a shade of lipstick. But all morning, her aliment, whatever the mysterious thing was, had been really bad. The worst it had ever been. Zara was suddenly frowning. At her. Claire blinked again. Zara opened her mouth but whatever came out, Claire didn't hear. At all. She heard nothing. And her stomach was really acting up. The constant flipping and flopping feeling. She turned slightly and breathed out deeply. She was somehow dying from this odd thing. That's what it felt like.

Zara waved at her again, more frantically.

Claire looked over at her and her stomach twisted again. She grimaced and flinched.

Zara stared at her blankly for a moment. Then she reached out to touch Claire's arm. Just a gently brush of her fingertips. Claire felt the twisting again. An intense, almost fluttering sensation.

Fluttering...

Like butterflies.

Claire's eyes widened slowly. Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> 8D It was also the longest. OH SO WEIRD!


End file.
